User blog:JamesonOTP/I'm Mad As Hell and I'm Not Gonna Take It Anymore
This is a very serious blog and it comes with some serious reprecussions. It may make some of you hate me, and sad as it is to say that, I accept it because I refuse to hate myself. And if I quit writing like I planned, I will hate myself. So starting today, things change and you can either get with them or I guess it's goodbye. From this point on, I won't be treated like this. Since I started this fan fiction, I have tried to give you guys what you wanted. I don't think you guys understand just WHAT all I have done to do this for you. Changing songs out multiple times, breaking up couples, forcing new ones together, changing pics when you changed portrayers, etc. I have done it all without question for you. And I don't think I am asking for too much in return when I say that when some of you are sitting here bitching over how many solos your character has, comparing them to Tina or Lucas, etc...it upsets me and it hurts and it makes me wish I could just walk away from this and I just want it to stop. I try and try and try to give you guys what you want, but sometimes you have to be patient, like I have asked and STRESSED multiple times. But the past month, I have heard more bitching than I care to and let me point out with a LIST here just why it pissed me off so much. #Your character hasn't been featured much? I am only FOUR EPISODES into this season. Not EVERY character can be featured EVERY episode prominently so getting upset over not having story right now is silly. Certain arcs are in motion so just let them play out. #Solos for Season 5, contrary to what you believe, are actuall PRETTY EVEN. So why are you getting bent out of shape over this? Season 5 has a focus on BEING A TEAM, thus more group number and less solos anyway. #If you don't give me a lot of ideas, just know that I am crafting episode stories for TWO SERIES and multiple characters so I am a bit overloaded. So don't expect a story until one comes along. If you come to me with a story idea and only one story idea and I give it to you, don't bitch because that is their only story. #I have said that some characters would have bigger roles next season. Some upcoming Season 5 episodes have space for storylines, so you may GET ONE before then, you just have to be PATIENT. If you can't be patient, don't bitch at me. #I have had my characters in other people's fan fictions get solos cut, have solos changed, had my portrayer changed without being asked, and have been featured in basically cameos before and NEVER ONCE did I let it get in the way of a friendship or make anyone feel bad about and I don't appreciate it being done to me. All I ask is if you have an issue with storylines, be an active part of coming up with ideas and having patience. I am so tired of the "my character is underused, my character is Tina, my character is Lucas, my character just had one line, etc" complaining. I am trying my best and right now is a VERY difficult time for me and only Jackie knows why. I don't like talking about it to just anyone and I just...WISHED I had gotten a little more respect in all this, but I feel I was utterly disrespected. I come in to hear Jackie say she undid a vandalization on Jayden's page because someone put he was the new Lucas, what he did aside from his one line didn't matter, and that he was Jaxon's biggest fan as it was "the only way to keep Jaxon relevant in Season 5" which is bullsh*t because Jaxon's freaking husband is there in Season 5. It just seemed like an attack at me and it hurt after all the things I did. I almost quit because I feel so sh*tty because of how I was done and how people won't have patience and just WAIT AND SEE, like I have BEGGED you guys for a while. I get so disenhearted by it and just feel defeated. But I'm not gonna quit. I traced the IP and got this: I was even able to determine the street name where this happened at and saw the house of said person. Sullivan Ave, south of Auckland, NZ. Yes, the internet is a scary place but just trying to prove a point here...anyway, I sent a check request to see who the IP address belonged to and Hinton came forward and said that his friend did it because she felt it was "unfair that his character was being ignored." But yet, once again, everything I noted aboved was IGNORED and Jayden was far from ignored. He was even set to have a small bit of story in Boys Vs. Girls but now, due to the stress that having Jayden be a part of the series has caused, and Hinton, I know this will uspet you but you upset me and hurt me here and I just don't need the drama right now, so, Jayden will be promptly written out in Boys Vs. Girls and a male member (which you guys can vote on below) to take Jayden's place. I understand this might make you hate me and ruin our friendship, but after what happened, I think it's the only way to get things back halfway where I can stand to write again. I am losing heart in what I love because of pettiness and it just has to stop, imo. I hope the rest of you can understand. If and of you decide to stop reading for this reason, I understand. But I had to do something to keep me from throwing in the towel. Poll: Who Should Jayden's Replacement Be? Who Should Replace Jayden in New Directions as of Boys Vs. Girls? Aleksander Crossman Timmy Summers Jonathan Pierce Category:Blog posts